Rules
Never post any inappropriate words, photos, links, etc. If the rule is not followed, you will be banned from the wiki for nine months. *'Never' remove anything from your talk page. If its getting too long, then tell an admin and they will remove things from it. After two warnings, you will be banned for one week. *'Always' keep personal business off the wiki. After two warnings you will be banned for one week. *'Never' reveal personal things such as your phone number, address, etc. After one warning you will be banned for one week. *'Never' steal anything from someone. If it is not created by you, then don't post it on the wiki. After one warning you will be banned for two weeks. *'Warriors Wiki' charart is not allowed on the Wiki. They have copyrights. You will be reported to Warriors Wiki, and banned from this Wiki for two weeks. *'Don't' post your personal opinion on a chracter page. That is what the comments are for. After one warning you will be banned from the wiki for two weeks. *'Do not' make a page for your personal character without permission from an admin, as someone might have a page for their cat with the same name. After two warnings you will be banned from the wiki for two weeks. *'If you have written a fanfiction,' then you must put the allegiances on the same page and you must have a page for just your fanfiction, as if one page has more than one fanfiction, then it will get too long and it'll be hard to find. Also, make sure that the page is the name of your story. After three warnings you will be banned for two weeks. *You may have as many pictures as you want on you user page, but if you have more than five, then use a slide show or slider. *'Never' kill a cat without permission from the cats owner and the owner of the Clan, Pack, or Tribe. *'Do not' creat a Clan, Pack, or Tribe without permission from at least two admins. Only admins may creat one, as they are trusted members of the wiki. *'Do not' add your cat to a Clan, Pack, or Tribe. Leave a request in the comments, and the owner will add you if they wish to. If you are someone with a troubled past here, do not be surprised if the owner doesn't let you in their Clan, Pack, or Tribe. However, if the owner has no reason to not let you, then contact an admin and they will add you. *'Do not' do something major such as making a Clan, Pack, or Trbe go into battle without permission from the owner. *'Always' use proper spelling, punctuation, and grammar to your best ability. This means no chat-speak, however things such as lol or gtg is allowed. *'Names for Clans, Trbes, Packs, and cats must be natural.' The owner will not except a cat if it's name is not natural. *'Never' spam in the chat room or anywhere else. However, Warriors related games are allowed in the chat room. After two warnings you will be chat banned for one week. *'No' flooding. It is a bother and we will not tolerate here. After two warnings you will be chat banned for one week. *'No' personal attacks. If someone is bothering you, then tell an admin instead of trying to handle it yourself. After one warning you will be banned from the wiki for two months. *'When role playing,' always use Clan terms unless that Clan, Pack, or Tribe uses other terms that are natural and makes sense. ------------ The staff here at Warrior Cats Forever The Best Wiki hope you will follow theses rules. If you see someone violating theses rules or you have a problem, then contact one of us: Feathernose(Talk), Ivyclaw(Talk)